The Crows
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Ir ao show da sua banda favorita é ótimo. Ir ao Meet & Greet, melhor ainda. Descobrir o segredo da banda, incrível. Mas se apaixonar por um dos membros? Talvez as coisas estejam indo longe demais...
1. Penas

**...**

 **THE CROWS**

 **...**

 **1\. Penas**

Eu não fazia ideia de que humanos podiam voar.

E não podiam, claro. Mas com a escuridão do ambiente, as luzes e a música alta em seu ouvido, parecia algo tão natural. Como se eles tivessem sido feitos para aquilo. A maioria das pessoas ao meu redor gritava, agitada, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi passavam voando pouco acima da ponta de seus dedos, rodeando todo o local do show ao final da última música. Eu apenas encarava-os com admiração, prendendo a respiração diante ao espetáculo. Era tudo tão belo. Eles, as asas, tudo.

Eles desapareceram de vista com um "Espero vocês no próximo show!" de Sasuke.

\- Foi maravilhoso! - Gritou Temari, em êxtase total. Seu rosto estava vermelho e mechas de cabelo grudavam em seu rosto devido ao suor. - Eles são tão gostosos! E lindos! E as músicas tão tão maravilhosas! Meu deus, que show!

Eu e Tenten rimos da excitação de nossa amiga. Nós três havíamos ido juntas ao show de nossa mais nova banda favorita, _The Crows_. Eles eram uma banda que estava começando, mas que estava fazendo muito sucesso com seu rock alternativo e visual _dark_. Eram cinco membros no total, e ao final de cada show eles "voavam" por cima da plateia, o que tinha acabado por se tornar sua marca registrada.

\- _Wings_ foi a melhor música. Sério. Eu ainda estou arrepiada. - Falei. - O _backing vocal_ do Sasuke sempre me deixa arrepiada. Ele é muito bom. Todos, na verdade. Vocês viram como o Shikamaru estava tocando hoje? Eu não sei se vou conseguir superar o solo dele.

A multidão já começava a se dispersar ao nosso redor. Minhas amigas grudaram em mim para que não nos perdêssemos na confusão. A casa de show não era muito grande, e com a quantidade de pessoas espremidas na frente do palco, mal havia espaço para nos locomover. As pessoas caminhavam em direção à saída e arrastavam outras consigo, como se fossem um tipo de correnteza. Meu pé foi pisoteado pelo menos cinco vezes, mas procurei não ligar.

\- Ai, foi incrível! - Tenten comemorou assim que nos livramos do mar de seres humanos e nos encontramos em um espaço mais vazio. Ela abraçou minhas costas, quase se jogando em cima de mim. - Obrigada pelos ingressos, Sa. Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu eles por um preço tão bom. Deus abençoe seus sites chineses estranhos e ocultos.

Revirei os olhos enquanto Temari dava uma risadinha à minha esquerda.

\- Não são sites _chineses_. Digo, alguns são, mas… - Interrompi-me ao perceber que estava fugindo do assunto. - O ponto é que não é nada demais. Você e a Temari que têm que aprender a usar a internet.

\- Já entendemos, nerd. - Temari passou a mão por sobre meu ombro. - O que Tenten quis dizer é que estamos realmente muito felizes de ter vindo. Melhor que isso só se formos encher a cara.

\- Encher a cara, encher a cara! - Tenten gritou, levantando os braços. Algumas pessoas ao nosso redor olharam e riram. Ela sorriu de volta para eles, simpática.

\- Hoje? Sério? Vocês não estão mortas? Juro que não devo nem conseguir engolir de tão cansada. - Falei. - Também não sei se meus pés ainda existem depois de terem sido pisoteados tantas vezes.

\- Duas doses de whisky e você não vai nem _sentir_ o seu corpo. - Tenten argumentou. - E estamos de férias, pelo amor do amor. Esse é o momento de encher a cara, morrer, ir além do que nosso corpo aguenta!

\- Acho que você acabou de definir faculdade, Ten. - Temari disse, rindo. - Mas estou com você! Precisamos nos divertir. Não se têm vinte anos duas vezes, sabia?

\- Você tem vinte e trê- - Temari apertou minhas bochechas com força, puxando-as e impedindo-me de falar. - Ai! Ai! Desculpa, sua complexada!

\- Só por esse vacilo você não tem mais o direito de não ir beber com a gente. - Temari disse, sorrindo. - Partiu encher a cara!

Eu estava pronta para abrir a boca para fazer mais charme sobre ir beber com elas - nesse ponto eu já estava querendo - quando luzes começaram a brilhar ao redor do ambiente. Algumas pessoas que estavam próximas da saída voltaram correndo, na expectativa de um bis.

\- Teste, teste. - Uma voz ecoou nas caixas de som. -. Oi, gente! É o Itachi. - Sob a voz de Itachi, diversos gritos, o meu incluso. Tenten estava me batendo no braço com força, incapaz de controlar sua animação. - Resolvemos fazer uma surpresa pra vocês. Não fizemos _Meet & Greet_ hoje, né, garotos? - A voz dos outros membros soou, todos negando de diversas formas, alguns entre risadas. - Mas resolvemos que vamos ver alguns de vocês.

\- Ai meu deus! - Temari berrou. - Puta que pariu!

Um grupo de garotos à nossa esquerda gritava palavrões enquanto duas meninas se esgoelavam à nossa direita. O local estava em êxtase.

\- A palavra chave é _MEET_. Lembrem disso, hein? Vejo alguns de vocês daqui a pouco.

O ruído das caixas de som parou, e a voz de Itachi se foi. Todos começaram a se olhar, confusos e em expectativa.

\- Vocês estão vendo alguma coisa? - Perguntei para as meninas, ficando na ponta dos pés para olhar sobre a cabeça das pessoas ao meu redor. Senti algo no meu cabelo, e virei para olhar. Uma pena negra, do tamanho da minha mão. Olhei para cima e precisei piscar algumas vezes para não ter meus olhos atingidos. Diversas penas iguais estavam caindo de algum lugar que eu não conseguia ver.

Foi uma cena bonita por alguns segundos. Isto é, até que as pessoas começaram a perceber as penas caindo, e uma guerra começou. Escutei Temari gritar "Agarra essa porra!" para mim e Tenten, e então percebi que todos estavam erguendo as mãos e agarrando as penas com voracidade, procurando pela que daria direito à conhecer os garotos da _The Crows_.

Um pouco atrasada, me juntei à confusão, pegando a pena do meu cabelo e diversas outras. Uma garota puxou uma que eu estava prestes a pegar e sua unha me arranhou.

\- Peguei! Ai meu deus, eu vou conhecer o Hiro! Peguei! - Uma voz masculina começou a gritar. Algumas pessoas gritaram em comemoração, outras, desanimadas, pararam de pegar as penas. Temari foi uma delas.

\- Ele não disse que era só uma pena. - Murmurei para ela. Tenten esticou o ouvido para escutar também. - Não par-

\- Peguei! - Outra voz, desta vez feminina, gritou. Outra voz ecoou com ela, de mais uma pessoa que tinha conseguido. As pessoas que haviam parado de procurar por alguns segundos vorazmente voltaram à busca, agachando-se no chão para checar as penas que já se encontravam ali.

Algumas pessoas começaram a colocar as penas já checadas e não premiadas em suas mochilas para que elas não fossem checadas mais de uma vez. As pessoas que já haviam pego as penas de MEET tinham se encaminhado para a saída, em busca de algum representante que pudesse lhes dizer o que fazer a seguir. Alguns minutos se passaram. A quantidade de penas no chão foi diminuindo.

Eu e diversas pessoas ao meu redor, incluindo minhas amigas, soltavamos suspiros altos e desesperados.

\- Inferno. - Temari resmungou, agarrando com agressividade algumas penas próximas aos seus pés. - Podíamos estar bebendo, mas estamos aqui, procurando por um bagulho que não vamos conseguir nem fodendo.

\- Vamos embora, então. - Tenten sugeriu, checando o celular. Ela estava sentada e parecia ter desistido de procurar nas penas. Era tristemente cômico como nossa alegria pelo anúncio do _Meet & Greet _tinha sido completamente substituída pela nossa desesperança.

\- E perder a chance de ver esses gatos ao vivo? Pegar um autógrafo? Isso nunca vai acontecer de novo, velho. - Temari pontuou. - Nunca. Mais. Se quisermos ver eles ao vivo vamos ter que pagar sabe-se lá quanto por um _Meet & Greet_, e eu duvido que qualquer uma de nós tenha dinheiro sobrando pra um luxo desses.

Eu suspirei, virando mais duas penas na mão. Pensei ter visto algo na segunda, mas ela só estava um pouco amassada e suja de glitter depois de ter sido pisoteada por várias pessoas.

Procuramos por mais um tempo, observando algumas pessoas ao nosso redor levantarem-se e irem embora, frustradas. Eu estava prestes a erguer a voz para sugerir às meninas que fôssemos embora quando Tenten o fez por mim:

\- Bom, acho melhor irmos indo, meninas. - Tenten levantou-se, deixando várias penas caírem no chão. Ela bateu em sua jeans para se livrar dos possíveis resquícios de glitter, e, sem esperar pela nossa resposta, começou a caminhar para longe, claramente chateada.

\- Como assim? - Gritei para ela. - Tenten?

\- A gente ainda pode dar a sorte de encontrar eles na rua ou algo do tipo. - Opinou Temari, levantando-se também. Ela suspirou. Não me surpreendi com sua desistência, era algo típico da loira. - Merda de sorte.

Eu ainda queria procurar mais, mas elas tinham razão. Provavelmente estávamos checando as mesmas penas de novo e de novo. Os ganhadores já deviam estar no _Meet & Greet_.

Nos aproximamos de Tenten, que tinha acelerado o passo na direção da saída.

\- Então, vamos? - Ela perguntou, virando-se para mim e Temari. - Eu simplesmente não aguento mais encarar esse rio de penas. - Ela abanou a mão na direção da qual tínhamos acabado de vir. - Foi uma ideia interessante deles, mas também foi praticamente uma tortura.

\- Verdade. - Concordei. - Quase me fez esquecer do quão bom o show foi.

\- Eles podiam só ter jogado baquetas ou alguma coisa assim. - Temari revirou os olhos.

Suspiramos em uníssono.

\- Bom, vamos embora, né, fazer o quê. - Tenten murmurou. Me abaixei para pegar uma pena do chão e guardei-a na minha mochila, de lembrança.

\- Nós somos _péssimas_ perdedoras, por sinal. - Temari comentou. - Vamos encher a cara e relembrar como esse show foi incrível, por favor. Quero voltar a dar pulinhos pensando no Shikamaru e no Neji, e não ficar triste de não tê-los visto.

Eu e Tenten concordamos com a cabeça. As duas saíram andando na minha frente, e observei seus cabelos despenteados. Os cabelos castanhos de Tenten estavam desarrumados no coque, e ela estava completamente suada depois de procurar tanto pela pena premiada. Temari estava do mesmo jeito: Seus cabelos louros, antes em um penteado esquisito - que era a marca registrada dela -, agora estavam quase que completamente soltos. Uma pena preta pendia da única parte do cabelo que ainda estava presa, parecendo ter se enrolado nos fios bagunçados.

Sem uma palavra, me estiquei para frente e puxei a pena.

\- Ai! - Temari reclamou, virando-se para ver o motivo da súbita dor. - O que foi isso?

Eu a teria respondido imediatamente, mas meu olhar se dirigiu para a pena que eu havia acabado de tirar de seus cabelos. Era preta como as outras, grande como as outras e macia como as outras. Entretanto, diferente das centenas de outras penas que eu havia visto, esta tinha MEET escrito em vermelho-sangue, brilhando como neon no escuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haro, haro! Testando, testando! Talvez começar uma fic nova não seja a melhor das ideias quando se têm algumas atrasadas (** _ ***caham* Snowflakes *caham***_ **), mas é o que temos pra agora. Recentemente tenho tentado dar um gás na escrita (coisa que eu não fazia há** _ **muito**_ **tempo) e, honestamente, o que sair é lucro. Não consigo colocar tirar as coisas do atraso como prioridade porque aí termino não conseguindo escrever nada (sadface). Por enquanto prefiro ficar na torcida para que eu consiga escrever qualquer coisa mesmo.**

 **Enfim, espero que gostem desse começo! Vou me esforçar para conseguir escrever os próximos capítulos e para conseguir postar aqui no geral. Espero que ainda tenham algumas almas por aí que estejam com vontade de ler o que eu escrevo. Se sim, eu amo vocês.**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _27/03/2017._


	2. Garotas

…

 **THE CROWS**

…

 **2\. Garotas**

Minha reação foi tão lenta que não sei se quem gritou primeiro fui eu, Temari ou Tenten. As duas subitamente começaram a chacoalhar meu corpo enquanto encaravam a pena em minha mão. Logo estávamos as três pulando, dando gritinhos e falando palavrões.

\- Puta merda, Sakura! - Temari havia se afastado um pouco e me encarava boquiaberta. - Espera, espera, antes de tudo deixa eu tirar uma foto!

\- Foto, foto! - Tenten entoou. As duas se apertaram ao meu redor e tiramos uma, duas, dez selfies com a bendita pena. Minha expressão se dividia entre surpresa e felicidade, simultaneamente alternando entre os dois sentimentos.

\- Vamos, gurias! Daqui a pouco eles vão ter ido embora! - Reclamei, interrompendo seus surtos. Elas pareceram lembrar que a pena não era o objetivo final, mas sim a porta para este, e rapidamente me seguiram na direção da segurança mais próxima, que observava calmamente algumas pessoas se retirarem e outras pararem para comprar água.

Por ter sido quem pegara a pena, procurei tomar as rédeas da situação e decidir que seria eu mesma a falar com a segurança. Geralmente era Temari quem fazia perguntas, tagarelava com garçons e afins sempre que saíamos juntas. Aquela era minha pequena chance de roubar seu protagonismo como extrovertida do grupo.

\- Oi. - Falei para a segurança, parando em sua frente e tentando afastar a timidez e a ansiedade que se acumulavam em meu estômago. Minhas duas melhores amigas sorriam ao meu redor, seus olhos brilhavam. Imaginei que minha expressão devesse estar do mesmo jeito. - Eu queria saber onde é o _Meet & Greet_ do The Crows? Eu peguei uma das penas. - Indiquei a pena milagrosa em minhas mãos, para a qual ela dirigiu um olhar rápido.

\- Ah, claro. - Ela olhou para nós como se fôssemos as vigésimas pessoas a lhe fazerem a mesma pergunta. Checando rapidamente seu relógio de pulso, ela completou: - Tem que ver se eles ainda estão aí. - Seu descaso era claro. Vendo nossas expressões murcharem por sua fala, a segurança logo se adiantou: - Digo, _é claro_ que estão. Vou acompanhar vocês até lá. - Ela parecia estar se dirigindo à um grupo de crianças agora, tamanha a calma com que falou. Seu olhar passou por cima de nossas cabeças, em direção do palco. - Juzo! - Chamou. - Já volto!

Escutamos o que pareceu ser uma confirmação e a segurança olhou para nós mais uma vez:

\- Vamos?

Seguimos a mulher praticamente saltitando. Temari quase dançava. Eu, por outro lado, começara a ficar nervosa.

\- O que eu vou dizer pra eles? - Questionei, vocalizando minhas inseguranças. - Quer dizer. Oi. Ai, meu deus. Eles vão me achar uma idiota. E meu cabelo começou a desbotar também. - Indiquei meu cabelo rosa, o qual eu tinha retocado há duas semanas. - Vai ser horrível.

\- Meu deus, Sa. - Tenten murmurou. - Digo, eu entendo você. Eu estou toda suada e tudo mais. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Digo. Espero. Quero dizer…

\- Meu deus, como vocês duas conseguem existir com essa ansiedade toda? Tá tudo bem, cacete! - Temari apertou nossos ombros numa clara tentativa de nos passar boas energias, mas seu apertão doeu. - Se for ajudar, eles nem ligam pra gente. Eles têm trilhões de fãs.

 _Ah, obrigada, Temari, me sinto infinitamente melhor_ , pensei. _É ótimo saber que Sasuke, por quem eu nutro uma paixão platônica há meses, não vai dar a mínima para mim._

 _-_ O que eu quero dizer! - Ela falou mais alto, passando os braços sobre meus ombros e os de Tenten. - É que vai ficar tudo bem, suas patetas. E eu não quero deixar vocês nervosas falando o quanto vocês são bonitas e o quanto eles _totalmente_ vão pedir o telefone de vocês. Digo, os nossos. - Ela jogou o cabelo bagunçado para trás como se estivesse num comercial de shampoo, e eu e Tenten rimos. - Só relaxem. Vai ser super legal. E talvez Hiro apareça, já que é um meeting especial. Já pensou?

Hiro era o tecladista do _The Crows_. Se sabia pouquíssimo sobre ele. Ele nunca falava nada nas entrevistas ou nos shows, não dava autógrafos e estava sempre trajando roupas extremamente largas e uma máscara preta e branca, que havia tornado se tornado sua marca registrada. Nós fãs não fazíamos ideia de como ele se parecia de verdade, e ele nunca ia à Meet & Greets e outros eventos da banda para que pudéssemos tentar descobrir.

\- E mesmo se ele não estiver lá… - Tenten murmurou. - Vamos ver todos os meninos ao vivo. Vocês _tem noção_ disso? Ouvir a voz do Itachi ao vivo, gente. Podemos perguntar pro Neji se ele pode autografar uma baqueta pra gente. Ou pedir uma palheta oficial da banda.

\- Ok. Isso vai ser insano. - Vibrei. - Vai. Ser. Insano. Foda-se a minha aparência. O importante é aproveitar cada segundo com aqueles lindos.

Meu coração estava ainda mais acelerado agora. Parecia que a ficha finalmente tinha caído. Conheceria quatro homens lindos - talvez cinco! -, gentis e incríveis. Teria os autógrafos deles e poderia enfeitar toda a minha parede. Me gabar na internet e para as outras amigas da faculdade. Eu era uma das poucas pessoas que haviam encontrado uma das penas premiadas do _The Crows_ , afinal.

Aquele era um acontecimento único e eu definitivamente tinha que aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo dele. Olhei de soslaio para Tenten, que parecia estar extremamente nervosa, e segurei sua mão. O êxtase tinha substituído todas as inseguranças que eu tivera. Era hora de ver meus ídolos.

\- É aqui, meninas. - A segurança falou, parando de forma súbita e interrompendo meus pensamentos.

A porta em sua frente tinha os dizeres "Camarim" com um pequeno post-it colado embaixo escrito _The Crows_. Imaginava que fôssemos encontrá-los numa área de _Meet & Greet_, mas aparentemente não. O que queria dizer que veríamos o camarim deles. Ai. Meu. Deus. Temari esbarrou com o quadril no meu, divertida. Fiz o mesmo com Tenten, que sorriu.

A segurança bateu na porta algumas vezes e esperou. Depois de alguns segundos, uma voz respondeu com "Já vou!". Mordi o lábio inferior, ansiosa. Dada a confirmação de que a porta seria aberta e que estávamos encaminhadas, a segurança simplesmente acenou para nós e se retirou, nos deixando frente a frente com a porta do camarim.

Ficamos em silêncio por dois segundos, até que Temari falou:

\- Eu sei que nos revistaram na entrada, mas ela é _louca_? - Sussurrou. - Podíamos atacá-los ou matá-los ou-

\- Pelo amor de _deus_ , Temari. - Tenten grunhiu entre os dentes. - Alguém pode estar ouvindo.

\- Shhhh! - Chiei. - Fiquem quietas!

\- Meu deus, vocês esqueceram alguma coisa _de novo_? - Conseguíamos escutar os passos da pessoa que caminhava até a porta. A voz não era familiar, percebi. Houve um barulho de tranca sendo aberta, e a porta abriu-se de supetão. - Vocês sabem o quão difícil é-

A pessoa que falava interrompeu a frase pela metade, ao mesmo tempo em que eu, Temari e Tenten prendíamos a respiração.

Era Hiro.

Mas não era Hiro.

Encarei a figura na minha frente, sem entender. Podia sentir as meninas ao meu redor me copiarem. Com a roupa de Hiro, a máscara de Hiro pendurada no pescoço e os cabelos negros e sedosos de Hiro, estava um rosto.

Até aí tudo bem.

O que não esperávamos era que Hiro fosse, definitivamente e inconfundivelmente, uma garota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como estamos, queridíssimas e/ou queridíssimos? Fiquei feliz que vieram reviews! Muito feliz, na verdade s2 Obrigada pelo carinho! Elas me motivaram - e me pressionaram - a escrever.**

 **Surpreendentemente terminei esse capítulo em pouco mais de duas semanas. Postar** _ **The Crows**_ **foi meio que uma súbita loucura minha, porque eu não tinha muita coisa planejada - ainda não tenho, pra ser honesta. E, lógico, tudo que eu posto aqui se torna LEI, então eu tenho que continuar as coisas a partir disso. Esse capítulo teve** _ **três**_ **versões, e a versão final simplesmente NÃO EXISTIRIA sem a ajuda do** **Canadá** **, meu amigo de anos. Obrigada pelos brainstorms e pelos comentários no google docs. E por me dar ideias. E por me ensinar o que significa Kill your darlings. Se prepare porque você provavelmente vai ter que me ajudar nos próximos capítulos também.**

 **Bom, voltar a escrever é mais difícil do que eu esperava, mas está sendo um bom treino. Podem chamar minha atenção pro que quer que seja. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo também!**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _13/04/2018._


	3. Garotos

…

 **THE CROWS**

…

 **3\. Garotos**

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar por alguns segundos.

Hiro, o misterioso membro do The Crows, era na verdade uma garota. Não tinha nada disso na Internet, nas revistas ou em lugar nenhum.

Mas agora nós sabíamos.

\- Você é uma garota! - Tenten foi a primeira de nós a falar. - Que demais!

Eu abri a boca para concordar. No entanto, percebi a expressão da tecladista em minha frente, e foi como se tivesse levado um soco na cara:

Hiro dificilmente compartilhava de nosso entusiasmo. Ela estava completamente petrificada. Seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados; sua boca ainda parada no meio de sua frase anterior.

Tenten e Temari não pareceram perceber, e falavam uma por cima da outra sobre como era legal ter uma garota numa banda de rock.

Eu, tendo me interrompido antes de começar a tagarelar e elogiar Hiro junto com elas, procurei explicar para a tecladista o motivo de nosso ânimo:

\- Nós... nem sequer imaginávamos que você fosse uma garota. - Falei calmamente, esperando sua reação. Ela apenas continuou a nos encarar com os olhos arregalados. Parecia estar tentando processar alguma coisa.

\- Nem que fosse tão linda! - Tenten completou com um sorriso. - Podemos pegar um autógrafo?

A menção à autógrafo pareceu tirar a tecladista de seus devaneios.

\- Eu… Eu não… - Hiro estava gaguejando. Eu e Temari nos entreolhamos. A loira parecia estar começando a perceber que tinha algo errado acontecendo.

Abri a boca para perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas antes que pudesse, uma voz ecoou do final do corredor até nós.

\- Quem são vocês?

Nos viramos para ver um grupo de garotos incrivelmente bonitos caminhando em nossa direção. Conforme eles entravam, um a um, por uma porta ao final do corredor, reconheci o rosto de quatro deles, mesmo que ainda estivessem a certa distância de nós:

Os traços maduros de Itachi, o membro mais velho da banda; os cabelos e os olhos negros e intensos de Sasuke, seu irmão mais novo; Shikamaru, de rabo de cavalo e uma expressão distraída no rosto; e, finalmente, Neji, que caminhava um pouco a frente dos outros e parecia em choque.

Ele olhou para Hiro, e os dois trocaram um olhar nervoso. A garota fungou, como se estivesse chorando. Comecei a sentir o suor escorrer pela minha têmpora. Algo me dizia que estávamos em uma situação ruim.

Neji nos encarou, por fim. Esperava a resposta para sua pergunta.

\- Nós somos… - Comecei a falar, mas Temari se adiantou rapidamente:

\- Nós recebemos uma das penas do _Meet & Greet_? - Sua afirmação soou mais como uma pergunta, e ela pigarreou rapidamente. - Viemos para isso...

Eu mostrei a pena, me sentindo meio perdida. Meu instinto era de correr dali.

Neji balançou negativamente a cabeça. Os outros garotos, que andavam um pouco atrás dele, pareciam não ter percebido nós e Hiro ainda. Conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa.

Num só movimento Neji virou a cabeça para eles e, com urgência, disse:

\- Elas viram Hinata.

A conversa rapidamente se interrompeu. Eu não sabia o que ter visto Hinata - Hiro? - significava, mas o olhar dos cinco homens estava pousado em nós como se fôssemos uma atração de circo. O jeito com que eles nos encaravam queimava. Fez com que meu coração começasse a bater rápido e meu estômago começasse a doer.

\- Não vamos falar pra ninguém. - Tenten falou de repente, parecendo finalmente ter entendido que algo estava errado. - Nós nem _vimos_ nada, certo? Só queríamos autógrafos e… Por favor, não fiquem bravos. Achamos super legal uma garota numa banda de rock...

\- Foi um acidente. - Expliquei, nervosa. Ter os membros de sua banda favorita te encarando daquele jeito não era muito legal. - Não vamos mesmo falar pra ninguém…

Mas eles pareciam nos ignorar.

\- Eu _disse_ que isso ia dar merda algum dia. - Sasuke comentou, com seus longos cílios cobrindo os olhos apertados. - Eu _disse_.

\- Que complicado… - Shikamaru suspirou, parecendo estar exausto pela situação. Ele coçava a nuca. Os dois falavam para ninguém em particular.

\- Acho que primeiro deveríamos todos nos acalmar… - Um homem de cabelos grisalhos falou. Ele acompanhava os garotos, mas eu não fazia ideia de quem era.

\- Desculpem, mas vocês vão ter que vir conosco. - Neji concluiu, a voz fria como gelo. Seu tom era ameaçador.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que fazer, Temari se adiantou. Ela passou por mim com os olhos brilhando em ódio e rebeldia:

\- Se vocês tocarem na gente, eu vou fazer um escândalo. Vou fazer questão que toda a mídia saiba que o The Crows gosta de aterrorizar suas fãs. - Temari respondeu, desafiadora. Ela havia se colocado na minha frente e na de Tenten, como se nos protegesse.

\- Não se eu calar a sua boca. - Neji respondeu, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

\- Neji- _niisan_ … - Hiro murmurou ao meu lado, parecendo afetada. Sua voz era um sopro.

Temari não estava abalada.

\- Um toque e a internet inteira vai saber o que vocês estão fazendo. - Ela mostrou o celular. Aparentemente tinha gravado uma parte da discussão.

Senti que alguma coisa ia explodir a qualquer momento. Neji e Temari se encaravam como se estivessem prestes a se atacar. Cerrei os pulsos, pronta para socar qualquer um que tentasse tocar em minhas amigas ou em mim.

\- Chega. - Itachi falou, sério, se adiantando para a frente do grupo e quebrando a tensão no ar. Tinha uma sacola com pães na mão, e, apesar de ser mais velho e mais alto que Neji, parecia completamente inofensivo ao lado do baterista. - Vamos precisar resolver isso, mas não precisa ser assim. Vamos entrar e conversar. Eu prometo que não vamos fazer nada com vocês. Digo, _é óbvio_ que não vamos fazer nada. Mas precisamos discutir isso, porque é algo importante. Tudo bem?

Temari não parecia que estava nem um pouco próximo de ceder. Neji mantinha sua expressão de puro ódio no rosto. Shikamaru parecia ligeiramente incomodado. O homem desconhecido de cabelos grisalhos se adiantou:

\- Meu nome é Kakashi. - Disse rapidamente. - Sou o agente deles. A identidade de Hiro estava sendo mantida em segredo por um motivo, e gostaríamos que continuasse assim. Podemos oferecer dinheiro, se quiserem. Mas precisamos conversar antes. Prometo que nada de ruim irá acontecer às senhoritas. Por favor, perdoem nosso baterista.

Ele não parecia estar mentindo. Nos entreolhamos.

\- Tudo bem. - Respondi, tomando as rédeas de situação. Tinha recuado porque Temari estava nos defendendo, mas eu também precisava defendê-las. Cruzei os braços, forçando uma pose de seriedade. - Podemos discutir sobre isso.

Percebi que Itachi e Kakashi deram um suspiro de alívio. E posso jurar que Sasuke olhou para mim dos pés à cabeça.

\- _Mas_ se vocês tentarem qualquer coisa, vou expor vocês para o meu Twitter. - Temari completou, longe de estar tão confiante quanto eu.

Kakashi assentiu.

\- Vamos para o camarim. - Disse, guiando toda a situação. Se era por ser o mais velho ou por ser o agente da banda eu não sabia. - Lá conversamos. Não precisamos fazer uma cena aqui fora.

Engolindo em seco, segui Kakashi para dentro do camarim. Tenten e Temari estavam em meus calcanhares, e todos os membros garotos do The Crows atrás de nós.

O camarim não era amplo para a quantidade de gente dentro dele, mas parecia ser grande o suficiente para abrigar o The Crows. Haviam cinco penteadeiras cheias de maquiagem e acessórios numa parede, um frigobar na outra e um sofá e duas poltronas mais para o fundo da sala.

Hiro - Hinata? -, que tinha se adiantado para dentro da sala antes de Kakashi, já estava sentada numa dessas poltronas, e tinha a cabeça nas mãos. Neji se adiantou para o lado dela, parecendo preocupado.

\- Vocês podem sentar onde quiserem. - Itachi falou, soando simpático. - Temos água e acabamos de comprar comida. - Ele indicou o saco plástico em sua mão.

\- Não, obrigada. - Temari falou, seca. Eu e Tenten também não tínhamos vontade alguma de sentar ou comer. Só tínhamos ido pegar autógrafos, mas algo tinha dado errado e agora estávamos nessa situação esdrúxula.

\- Relaxem. - Sasuke falou com um suspiro, parecendo entediado por nos ver tão receosas. - Neji só surtou porque ele é o anjo protetor de Hinata. Ninguém aqui quer matar vocês.

\- Obviamente. - Shikamaru concordou. - Nós gostamos de nossas fãs. Não _ameaçamos_ elas _._ \- Ele lançou um olhar significativo para Neji.

\- Não é a vida de vocês que vai ser arruinada caso algo dê errado nisso. - Neji retrucou. - Fácil de falar assim.

\- Você não é o único que se importa com Hinata. - Itachi disse, seu tom de voz gélido pela primeira vez. - Acalme-se, Neji.

À contra-gosto, Neji se calou. Ele cruzou os braços e recostou-se na poltrona ao lado da de Hinata, como se dissesse "Ótimo, então resolvam vocês".

Kakashi suspirou:

\- Sasuke está certo. Vocês podem relaxar. Neji pode ser…

\- Problemático. - Shikamaru completou.

\- É. Mas vai passar. - Kakashi olhou para o baterista por um momento. - Enquanto isso, acho que devemos uma explicação para vocês três.

\- Seria bom. - Temari concordou e eu assenti. Tenten, sempre extrovertida ao máximo, parecia completamente perdida com a situação. Ela estava calada há tempo demais. Estendi a mão para lhe dar suporte, e ela a pegou distraidamente, apertando-a com força.

\- Bom, Hiro é-

\- Você não planeja realmente _contar_ a elas, certo? - Neji interrompeu. - Qual é, Kakashi, você não pode ser tão babaca.

\- Neji! - Itachi ralhou. - Kakashi é nosso agente por um motivo-

\- _Nii_ -san! - Foi a vez de Hiro erguer a voz. - Você só está piorando toda a situação, _nii_ -san.

Neji, dessa vez, não interrompeu ninguém, nem ousou responder de volta. Ele pareceu afetado por Hiro - Hinata, Hinata! - estar brigando com ele.

\- Obrigado, Hina. - Kakashi suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos. - Enfim…

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Neji levantou-se da poltrona onde estava.

\- Eu não preciso ficar aqui pra isso. - Disse, e saiu do camarim como um furacão, sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para trás.

Um segundo depois, Kakashi estava indo atrás dele. Acho que ele era obrigado, por causa de seu emprego.

Hinata soltou um longo suspiro. Com a cabeça abaixada, começou a falar:

\- Não pensem mal do _nii-_ do Neji. Ele só está preocupado comigo. Deve ser estranho pra vocês, tudo isso. E ver que eu sou uma garota. Mas eu queria pedir que vocês não contassem para ninguém. Não vamos ameaçar vocês nem nada do tipo. Mas… - A voz de Hinata era doce, e funcionava como um relaxante depois de toda a confusão. Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, afastando a franja que caía em seus olhos. - Eu estou fugindo. Da minha vida.

\- Da sua vida? - Tenten foi a primeira a falar. Além de ser a mais extrovertida, ela era também era a mais empática de nós.

Hinata começou a falar novamente, mas assim que tentou, sua voz falhou. Estava a beira do choro.

\- Hina. - Sasuke olhou para ela. - Pode deixar com a gente.

Ela assentiu levemente.

\- Somos amigos de infância. - Itachi explicou. - Todos nós do The Crows. Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru estudaram juntos a vida toda. Eu sou mais velho, mas Sasuke vivia trazendo os dois para casa, e acabei passando bastante tempo jogando playstation 2 com os pirralhos. - Ele deu de ombros. Sasuke revirou os olhos. - E tinha, é claro, a Hina. Ela é prima de Neji. Ela fugia de casa pra ficar com a gente às vezes.

"Ao contrário de nós e de Neji, os pais de Hinata são ricos. Podre de ricos. Enquanto nós mal estudávamos, ela ia para um colégio só para garotas, aprendendo como ser uma dama e mais um monte de merda. É claro que ela odiava tudo isso."

\- Quem não odiaria essa desgraça? - Hinata interrompeu, suspirando.

\- E quando nós tivemos a ideia de fazer uma banda, ela quis entrar. Todo mundo sabia que era impossível, até ela. Os pais dela iam matar a gente. Eles querem que ela seja a próxima representante da empresa, ou que case com um cara que seja, sei lá, qualquer merda assim. - Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo chateado. - Enfim. Hina entrou. Praticávamos na garagem de casa quando ela conseguia dar umas escapadas. Era divertido. Até que Sasuke fez upload de um de nossos covers e…

Eu já sabia o resto da história. The Crows, a banda de rock alternativo descoberta através de um cover no Soundcloud. A banda que explodiu do nada. A banda que parecia uma mistura de Three Days Grace com a melhor fase do Breaking Benjamin.

\- E a banda explodiu. - Ele prosseguiu. - Começamos a receber comentários e várias oportunidades. Nós nem sonhávamos com nada disso. Mas era tudo real. E Hinata, Hinata nunca poderia estar numa banda, quem dirá uma banda de rock.

"Foi quando surgiu Hiro. A ideia foi de Kakashi. Encontramos com ele depois de ele entrar em contato e explicamos a situação. Ele foi quem deu a ideia do misterioso membro do The Crows. Estiloso, mas sempre muito quieto. Um completo mistério. Perfeito… Até agora."

Houve um silêncio na sala, que foi quebrado por Shikamaru:

\- Bom, garotas… Esse é o segredo do The Crows. O Neji é um pouco exagerado, mas ele está certo. Ninguém aqui quer uma tecladista nova, ou que Hinata se ferre. E, acreditem, ela _vai_ se ferrar se alguém descobrir.

\- Não precisamos que ninguém descubra que Hiro é uma garota e que comece a fuçar, vocês entendem? - Itachi perguntou, parecendo extremamente triste. - Por isso que nós pedimos, não, imploramos, para vocês não contarem para ninguém…

\- Não que a gente espere muita coisa. - Sasuke falou, dando de ombros. - Mas temos dinheiro a oferecer.

Os três jovens nos olharam ansiosos. Hinata continuava de cabeça baixa.

\- Mas é _óbvio_ que não vamos contar pra ninguém! - Tenten falou primeiro, parecendo exasperada. - Nós só queríamos um autógrafo, nós realmente gostamos de vocês e-

\- De quanto dinheiro estamos falando? - Temari interrompeu. Tenten lhe lançou um olhar furioso. - É sempre bom saber. E eles nos devem alguma coisa pelos danos morais.

Tenten ergueu as mãos para o alto, exasperada:

\- Mari, será que você pode esquecer seu curso de direito por _um segundo_?

Itachi e Shikamaru observavam a discussão das suas, mas percebi que os olhos de Sasuke estavam focados em mim. Ele me encarava com curiosidade.

\- E você, cabelo rosa? Dinheiro ou extrema bondade?

Franzi a testa.

\- Não quero arruinar a vida de ninguém, é óbvio. E Temari está apenas brincando. - Respondi. - Vocês merecem o susto depois do que fizeram _com a gente_.

Agora que eu sabia que não ia ser morta, percebia o quão estranho era estar falando com _Uchiha Sasuke_. Eu já tinha me imaginado fazendo… Coisas com ele… Algumas vezes. E agora ele estava ali, falando comigo. Me provocando depois de eu descobrir o segredo da banda dele. Do _The Crows_.

Nada daquilo parecia nem um pouco real.

\- Então vocês não vão contar? - Hinata perguntou, parecendo ansiosa.

\- É claro que não. - Temari respondeu. - Sororidade, garota.

Tenten ainda parecia estar brava com Temari pelas brincadeiras dela, mas eu consegui dar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Podemos pegar nossos autógrafos, afinal? - Perguntei.

O clima na sala tinha subitamente melhorado. Todos os membros do The Crows presentes pareciam aliviados, e eu e as meninas também estávamos.

Estava respirando fundo, começando a relaxar, quando Sasuke veio na minha direção.

\- Posso começar dando o seu autógrafo?

\- Você já está _flertando_ , Sasuke? - Itachi ralhou. - Você poderia pelo menos esperar-

\- Estou dando um autógrafo para minha fã. - Ele respondeu, dando de ombros, visivelmente despreocupado com relação ao que Itachi pensava que ele estava fazendo.

\- Vocês são legais. Devíamos fazer algo juntos. - Ouvi Shikamaru dizer para Temari. Tenten estava perto de Hinata, agachada e perguntando se ela estava bem e dizendo mais uma vez como era legal ter uma garota numa banda de rock.

\- Então, rosada, você quer um autógrafo, certo? - Sasuke estava me encarando com uma caneta na mão.

Como uma idiota, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

E foi assim que, de alguma forma, eu acabei conhecendo os garotos - e garota - do The Crows.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à Izzy, por me encher o saco por** _ **meses**_ **até que eu escrevesse esse capítulo. Definitivamente ele não teria saído sem você. Na verdade, estou escrevendo por você. Depois, queria agradecer ao Canadá, que leu o cap e disse que estava legal, mesmo eu achando meio porcaria.**

 **E sim, eu sei, eu disse que ia voltar a escrever com mais frequência e sumi por quase um ano. Como confiar em alguém assim? Nesse meio tempo, entretanto, consegui escrever algumas one-shots, que postei. É que The Crows realmente não parece andar muito comigo. Eu desgosto de tudo que eu escrevo. Sei lá. Mas se vocês estiverem gostando, posso escrever por vocês. E aceito toques em tudo, sempre.**

 **Honestamente, até hoje não sei como consegui terminar Anônimos. Long fics são uma loucura. Enfim. Aqui está a continuação da história. Elogios e críticas são sempre muito bem-vindos! (Bah, cheeky)**

 _Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

 _16/01/2019._


End file.
